


They Won't Help

by Meleemaster123



Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: ALL ABOARD THE ANGST TRAIN, Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meleemaster123/pseuds/Meleemaster123
Summary: He's so hurt yet everyone just mistook his hurt, his pain, for anger just like they'd mistaken his desperation for violence so he just let the anger consume him...~ ~ ~Varian's inner thoughts after his queen kidnapping plan failed to work.





	They Won't Help

Varian was not ok. He's so hurt yet everyone just mistook his hurt, his _pain,_ for anger just like they'd mistaken his desperation for violence so he just let the anger consume him and it squashed all the guilt he may have had for his actions.

Why should he be _sorry_?

Why should he be remorseful for the pain he'd caused them?

For a brief moment, they'd known what it felt like for him when they pushed him away when he needed their help that stormy day but of course _Princess Rapunzel_ saved the day and he was headed for the dungeons while his father stood in his lab, encased in an unbreakable golden tomb of amber.

They said they'd do their best to free his father. They said they'd get Varian the help he needs.

Lies. It's all lies.

Where were they earlier?!

The only reason they were here in old Corona was because he kidnapped their queen and launched an attack on them.

So where were they earlier when he had really needed them? When his so-called friends turned their backs on him while he was dragged from the castle.

They'll leave him down there to gather dust they won't do anything. Only he can save him because he's the only one who cares enough to do so by any means possible.

But how can he free him if he's stuck in a cell? He can't. 

They're not going to help him nor his father. They'll just forget about them both.

It's not fair! They started this, they made him do this! If Rapunzel had just  _helped_ him none of this would have ever happened.

_This isn't over. Not by a longshot._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, 
> 
> My names Melee and this is my first work ever on AO3. I love Tangled the series and Varian (ofc). I used to post on fanfic.net but transferred here because I like the format better.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading. This is the first fanfic I've written in a while so hopefully, this isn't too OOC. I'd appreciate any critique you may have, seeing as I'm trying to improve my writing skills.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~Melee


End file.
